1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. Therefore, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat which has a harness more adapted to restrain the young child.
The child safety seat can be made of a rigid body having a seat portion and a backrest portion for supporting a child. The rigid body of the child safety seat generally does not allow placing a child in any position other than an upright sitting position, which may limit its use.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat that can be more flexible in use, and address at least the foregoing issues.